


Tales from the Garrison

by hoelko



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Coping with Theories, Gen, Hunk/Shiro bonding, M/M, My first fic, Pidge/Hunk bonding, Post Season 7, Science Bros, Shiro/Keith Bonding, bondinig with Coran, my attempt at Pidge "doing the math", slice of life-ish, what goes on in their heads, yes Pidge is a she-bro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-17
Updated: 2018-10-20
Packaged: 2019-07-13 17:23:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16022504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hoelko/pseuds/hoelko
Summary: Pidge was observant.She observed most things in life because, well, that’s how the world worked. You observe and make observations and discover how the world works around you. Pidge was good at that. She could take in her surroundings and find explanations for things through careful calculations and logic. Sure she was pretty intuitive, but to really understand something, she knew she had to take a step back and really look.





	1. observant

**Author's Note:**

> Klance from Pidge's POV
> 
> This is just basically a sorry self-indulgent attempt at reaching before season 8, but with a cute premise attached. Please enjoy! Also I took liberties on formatting the dialogue. Hope it flows.

Pidge was observant.

 

She observed most things in life because, well, that’s how the world worked. You observe and make observations and discover how the world works around you. Pidge was good at that. She could take in her surroundings and find explanations for things through careful calculations and logic. Sure she was pretty intuitive, but to really understand something, she knew she had to take a step back and really look.

 

She did that a lot. Whether it was her own personal obsessions, her curiosity, like freaking over the near cyber-like forest on Olkarion, she just liked to know things. Sometimes, she observed for necessity. Like copying Shiro’s arm data….to eventually have to use against him after he hacked the ship. She didn’t want to, but, she had to save her team. Her observations saved lives…even if it hurt a bit.

 

Sometimes, her observations really stumped her. Those were the times when observing was fun, if frustrating. Because those times meant she could do something even more fun, the best thing she could do as a scientist:

 

_She could hypothesize_

 

Sure she liked experimenting, asking a question, running tests, and then creating some kind of theory. But to _observe_ nature or something around her, and ask a question about the natural world…Green would be proud of her.

 

Much like with Shiro…or CLONE Shiro so to speak, she didn’t like involving her friends in her hypotheses unless it was necessary.

 

So…her latest observation…confused her.

 

A few weeks after the battle for Earth, after recovering in the Garrison hospital, life gained some form of normality, at least for how crazy their lives had become. Coalition members started to arrive to help Earth recover. Paladins found jobs to help rebuild. Pidge kept mainly to the Garrison and her computers, reworking Earth’s tech to accommodate the new information she gained during her time in space. She kept pretty busy, putting all the effort to keep Earth safe from anything…else, that might attack.

 

Not to say she didn’t find time to relax. It had been so long since her family sat down for a meal together, something she had ached for after what seemed like eons traveling through the universe. She absorbed every conversation. Observed the small details in how her mom reacted to her stories. How her dad really DID look good with a beard. How Matt’s zany attitude seemed more reserved after years flying in space wondering if his sister was still alive, but she could still match his puns time and again (which was Goo—d).

 

She also made time for her found family. After most tasks you could find the paladins (and Shiro) eating lunch in the Garrison cafeteria or a picnic in the hangars to be close to the lions. Despite the lack of an imminent threat, they made sure to keep their skills sharp. The Garrison gyms were mainly for shooting ranges and simple exercises, but Voltron turned it into a makeshift training room. Each paladin honing their skills to be sure they’d be ready to defend their home.

 

Pidge kept track of her friends’ progress, letting them know if she saw anything they could work on based on her data. However, it was always AFTER sessions when she became the most…observant.

 

She couldn’t help but notice the change in her friends after the fight. Shiro of course, being rushed around by everyone to work on SOMETHING for the Garrison (Pidge made it her duty to salute him with an “Oh Captain, my Captain” every time she passed him in the hall). Hunk was more or less the same, still a bit somber about finding his family, but Shay’s arrival helped ease that pain. Pidge was happy he could talk to someone who listened to him with the same kindness as any of the other paladins. Coran was…Coran. Pidge knew that. The rest of Earth didn’t. So most of the time was dragging him away after talking the ears off of some poor cadet for hours about how a Weblum could swallow a Yalexian pearl ONLY AFTER it used it’s defense mechanism (Pidge never asked)

 

That left…a certain few. And that… is what she observed the most.

 

After most training sessions, you’d find Lance and Allura chatting to the side. Lance knocking back jokes and Allura giggling lightly. Pidge saw how they’d gotten closer. He wasn’t AS flirtatious as before. More…relaxed. It was actually not a bad look for him.

 

It was those moments after Allura would giggle, where you’d see Keith give a quick side-glance, before going back to whatever he was doing.

 

Subtle, but for Pidge, she never left anything to subtlety.

 

Other times, Keith would be testing his hand-to-hand combat, and with the return of Acxa, he found a sparring partner who could keep up. The rest of the team would watch them work, almost like a dance.

 

Well, Pidge and Hunk would watch, Lance would just scowl.

_L: Like, she was with Lotor then ditched him then joined him again then ditched him again. I don’t know, I just think it’s fishy._

 

Pidge had observed that too. But so far Acxa hadn’t done anything to set off red flags. She had kept pretty official; conversing with Krolia and Kolivan about her intel, chatting with Keith about their Galra heritage. She was just kind of…there?

 

But from what Lance gave off, she fit the definition of an intrusive species eating away at…. whatever was bugging Lance.

 

Usually, with observations like these, Pidge would just lock them away for later, with the most likely outcome being they’d be used for blackmail later.

 

But something just…. _clicked_ , after this. It started as small, insignificant questions. Why is Keith looking? Why does it matter to Lance if Acxa is there? But soon the questions started to get bigger and blur together. And then, she found herself doing one of her favorite things.

 

_She began to hypothesize._

She had to get it out somehow. Her little observations, her big observations, anything and everything she noticed because she just…HAD to test her hypothesis. And the only difference between just observing and science was writing it down.

 

Stationing herself in her personal computer room at the Garrison, she began her work, starting from the beginning since, well that’s how all stories start.

 

She remembered how Lance and Keith acted the first time they met: they couldn’t be more polar opposites. Pidge was actually surprised at how nature seemed to color-code them for her (even nature wasn’t an animal). Keith was a hot-head and passionate. Lance went with the flow and adapted to whatever was around him. But overall, they were at each other’s necks most of the time.

 

She DID remember waiting for Lance in the healing pod, after the attack from Sendak and his men. She found it kind of odd how Keith was so impatient on Lance getting better. They hadn’t known each other long, so why fuss about his hurried healing? Then after Lance came out, and Keith trying to convince him how he punched Sendak. How she heard his voice crack with his notion of cradling Lance. Like…in her experience most guys aren’t usually…. _proud_ …of that?

 

Pidge went through her memories of their time first starting as a team…and realized just how much Keith and Lance stood next to one another. She didn’t think anything of it before, but looking back…it just seemed like their spots, again, neck and neck.

 

That lasted until Shiro disappeared. She remembered how Keith closed himself off, sulking in his grief. Lance was the one to approach, to console him and try to ease the pain. Pidge noticed how Lance seemed to get a little more mature….emphasis on the word _little_. When the Black Lion chose Keith, Pidge noticed Lance’s solemn expression, his dashed hopes of being in the spotlight. But he bowed out gracefully, and tried to build Keith up to the position. She wouldn’t admit it to him, but her pride swelled for Lance for being a nice guy, and she would guess, a friend, in that instance.

 

Kind of sucked that Keith left after that.

 

Pidge would hear Lance play Killbot Phantasm 1 through his door, and the shouts of annoyance and defeat as he (she presumed) lost. After some time, she realized how MUCH time he spent in his room. When not there, he was training alone for hours on end. In fact, Pidge only ever remembered seeing Lance on missions or Voltron Show performances, hardly ever catching him roaming the castle. She noticed how little she saw of him, as if he didn’t want to be seen.

 

Then Keith came back.

 

The image of him in his Mamora suit paging the castle sent a quick jolt through everyone. It HAD been awhile since they’d seen him, but not like, EONS or something. Pidge did notice Keith looked a little more gruff than normal. Not like the full on dorito-body like Shiro had just, more tone and bulk that made him look stronger. But like, Pidge wouldn’t bother commenting on it, I mean the guy trains as his hobby, he was bound to get bigger at some point. Again, another observation to just stow away….

 

….Except to bring it back out again after:

 

 _L:_ _Does he look bigger to you guys? He's bigger, right?_

 

…..........Lance.

 

The guy who was the last (well, ONLY one, since everyone else knew) to figure out Pidge was a girl. THIS GUY…noticed Keith’s bulk up. And not only that, COMMENTED on it OUT LOUD. This…..was an observation to keep out on the table.

 

Not only that, but how in the hangar, Pidge remarked on Lance’s comments. Cooler. Bigger. _GRIZZLED_? Like, Lance. WHO says that? But he did. And he did hold out his arms for…a hug? Keith doesn’t do hugs (well, except for Shiro, and even really EXCLUSIVLEY Shiro). But Lance tried, failed, and Pidge caught the look of disappointment on Lance’s face.

 

Then there was the whole Crazy Shiro, Lotor being evil, big battle with the anti-Voltron, destroying the Castle of Lions, bringing Shiro back to life and…yea.

 

Pidge skipped most of that in her notes, as pretty much everyone was preoccupied with not dying to focus on anything else.

 

The trip home, Pidge could recall, had a few more promising instances she wanted to write down.

 

She recalled their capture aboard Zethrid and Ezor’s ship. How they escaped the cell and ran to get they weapons and helmets. Not really paying attention, she did overhear Keith and Lance discussing something, before she heard Keith’s footsteps leave the area. Something about “Acxa”, which Pidge assumed was Keith’s dedication to his warrior code or some malarkey like that to go save her, alone as usual. Pidge looked up to see Lance’s back to her, staring at nothing for 3…4…5 full tics (remembering she was actually counting IN tics, if she’d counted seconds it would’ve been proportionally longer), before turning around to get his own bayard and address the team.

 

She remembered being humiliated and annoyed as they were transported to the set of _Garfle Warfle Snick_ , and how her intelligence was not being tested on how smart she was, but how _freaking patient_ she was with Bob, up until she tried to attack him after the mini golf shot (Dad would’ve been proud for that expert form).  
  
While of course annoyed by Lance’s random and insistent guesses at Pictation, she had to commend his eagerness. She waited and only guessed when she knew the answer; Lance tried to throw every answer possible at Keith, possibly to try and just get the game over with. She could tell in his voice he wasn’t (trying) to be difficult; each guess was legit.

 

Then during their survivor-esque voting. Pidge had a little issue picking whom to vote to leave the game show set. She did calculate that Hunk, being the one everyone got along with, his way of taking a step back and looking at the big picture, and his personality that inspired others to be kind and do things right, would be the best choice for the future of the universe. Sure Allura was a princess, but Hunk had the air of being amiable and agreeable, and had an easier time negotiating and compromising with others.

 

With her choice picked, she listened to the others and what they had to say. Hunk picking Allura was sweet, Allura picking Pidge was flattering (and correct, as the Hohlts would DEFINITELY find ways to integrate different technologies to save the universe), and then Lance picked:

 

_L: I voted for Keith. He’s our leader, plus he’s half Galra, so I think he’s like, the future._

 

….Pidge actually looked at her pen after writing that. Lance is the guy who gave Keith the hardest time with his in-his-head rivalry, and now he’s calling Keith THE FUTURE. Pidge remembered her face feeling VERY confused after that statement.

 

And then she remembered hearing Keith’s pick:

 

Lance.

 

Bob had asked why Lance.

 

_K: I just don’t want to be stuck here for eternity, with Lance._

 

…....Pidge’s face felt even more confused in that moment. Being in between the two of them didn’t help either. Also, in Pidge’s mind, Keith didn’t get off that easy. Keith, she knew, is smart. Well, she’ll always be SMARTEST, but Keith wasn’t an idiot. Keith was also just as calculating, looking moves ahead, and also knew what to sacrifice and what to save in moments of a crisis. This was the (at least at the time) one chance they could save ONE person from the torment of Bob’s eternal game show. Pidge saw how Keith held himself when he answered. Arms crossed, his signature _I-want-to-be-anywhere-else-but-here-cranky-baby_ pout, and enough temper on his face to steam carrots with. Keith was uncomfortable. And Pidge knew Keith NEVER spoke his mind unless he was on the verge of a full on rage.

 

So Pidge also asked: _Why Lance?_

 

She wouldn’t get an answer of course, since they all picked one another and were thus freed from Bob’s gameshow nightmare, but the thought still lingered.

 

Probably the lowest point for them as paladins was getting stranded in space with no lions.

 

Pidge kept to trying to solve for pi over and over again, getting further as the time went on, her sanity slowly leaving her. But the thought of her dad and mom on Earth, how she had to make sure Matt was ok, that kept her going. When she finally noticed her fellow paladins arguing, she marked her place in pi to listen.

 

Allura was upset that Keith left for the Blades. Keith was upset that Allura got them all to trust Lotor. Pidge felt Lance shift, sure he would go to Allura’s aide, but - 

 

_L: Keith, you ran away. Maybe you should have just STAYED away._

 

Pidge heard the hurt. She felt Lance tense and shake slightly. There was so much to take in. But she kept silent. And surprisingly, so did Keith. She was sure he would’ve gotten on Lance’s case. But he didn’t.

 

Hunk, being true to why she picked him in _Garfle Warfle Snick_ , tried his best to mediate. But then Lance stepped in again to tell Keith to go off like the loner he was, and Keith just turned and left. Still silent, but also thinking _Lance that is a horrible idea why would you suggest that?_ Then Keith blew up and Pidge felt a shot of ice got through space.

 

Then the giant space monster came and messed with their heads, Hunk saved them and the Lions came back and formed Voltron and they got to Earth.

 

And…..........

Pidge looked at her notes. Her computer listing a timeline with events and instances she observed. Handwritten notes with scribbles of quick words like “ _hiding something?”, “Lance was angry? Hurt?”_ , and “ _remind mom about PB”._

 

She went over and over and over in her notes and just…TRIED to connect some dots. Most were vague but she couldn’t help but see…something. So much something that her brain hurt trying to figure it out. Until:

 

_H: Hey Pidge._

 

Hunk had come into the computer room with a grocery bag and a grin. Pidge looked up at the distraction. Not a bad one; even scientists need a break to keep their minds fresh and focused to be able to work properly.

 

_P: Hey Hunk. Whatcha got there?_

_H: Just some burritos I made in the kitchen. Garrison doesn’t have near the same ingredients as the rest of the universe, but I can still make do with some freezer hamburger meat and powdered eggs._

 

Both Pidge and Hunk shuddered at the reality of what they ate at the Garrison on the daily.

 

_H: They’re not THAT bad, really. So…whatcha workin’ on?_

 

He leaned in to try to glimpse her notes. Pidge tilted her screen slightly towards her.

 

_P: Just doing some math. Did you need something or was it just the burritos?_

 

Hunk opened up a tinfoil pack and took a bite into his lunch. He looked down at Pidge’s desk, then back at her, then back at the desk, then back at her, then back at the desk, then back at her, then back at the desk…........

 

_H: Why is there a lot of Lance and Keith’s names scribble on there?_

 

Pidge slammed her laptop lid hard and gave Hunk her best 2nd warning stare. Unfortunately Hunk had gotten better at resisting it, and deadpan looked her in the eyes while chewing his burrito.

_H: …this some gossip thing or…?_

_P: It’s not some gossip thing. Like I said, I’m just doing some math to add things up._

 

Hunk found another chair across from her. He swiveled around once, taking another bite of the burrito.

 

_H: Seems a little weird to be doing math about our friends. What, are you adding Lance and Keith’s IQs to see if you still have the bigger one between both of them?_

 

Pidge didn’t have nearly the same temper Keith did, but even Hunk irked her every once in awhile. He was fine when they talked about tech or engineering, but she still had a bubble of her own personal interests that she preferred to keep to herself. It was no different than from when she first started at the Garrison.

 

A sudden thought shot through her. _The time before the Garrison. **Hunk**_ **.**

 

Pidge felt the wicked gleam in her eye. She was pretty sure Hunk saw it as he gulped his burrito bite.

 

_P: Hey Hunk, I have a question for you…about Lance._

 

Hunk sat up straight in his chair.

 

_H: Yes! I knew it was gossip! Tell me tell me!_

_P: What is Lance like…when he has a crush?_

_H: ……………uh, Pidge, that’s not a question, you know the answer to that. Lance has had a crush on Allura forever._

_P: I know, I know, but I mean more…specifically? But also just generally. How does he act when he has a crush on anyone?_

Hunk’s confusion finally settled on his face. He then switched to pondering for a few minutes, taking another big bite of his burrito (Pidge added to her observations that Hunk’s stomach was a force to reckon with).

 

_H: Well, I mean, he’s Lance you know? He always gets flirty, weird pick up lines, his finger guns, goo goo eyes. Just the basic Lover Boy Lance._

 

Pidge recalled a single moment. Not much to REALLY note, but a single instance after Shiro woke up, after their literal mini-adventure chasing the Yalmore, when Lance rested a single finger gun on his chin, looking at Keith with his sharpshooting eyes. Keith of course, had none of it. It wasn’t much, but Pidge added a quick keystroke to her notes.

 

_P: Anything else?_

_H: Hrmmm…well, you know he’s also a big show off. He likes to impress people._

 

Rushing to be the one to save Shiro. Racing the lions into the dirt during their first lion bonding exercise. Telling Keith how far his lion could kick. Lance’s life partially revolved around showing Keith her was better. Or was it showing Keith…he was good enough?

 

Pidge added it to the screen. She got a little more insistent.

 

_P: What else?_

 

Hunk was growing only slightly uncomfortable.

 

_H: uhh… I don’t know. I guess, well, when he does genuinely like someone, he does his best to build them up and complement them._

 

Pidge suddenly had a vague memory surface. The time they traveled to the Galra Prison Beta Traz to save Slav. Their coms were on so they could communicate. While of course they were on a super-important rescue mission to SAVE Slav, she couldn’t help but attempt to get info on Matt while they were there. While she was busy with that, she was only half-paying attention to what Shiro and Lance were doing when the coasts were clear. She remembered hearing Lance talked to the warden’s pet Laika about each member of the team. The quick comment he made about Keith:

 

 _L:_ _And Keith is always doing things like flying into asteroid fields and black holes and cool junk like that._

 

She recalled back to her earlier observations, how Lance comforted Keith with the loss of Shiro, and how he backed down after Keith became leader.

 

She wrote all of that down and stared at her screen, thinking hard as sweat started to bead at her forehead.

 

_H: uhh, Pidge?...You ok? You need an ice pop or something?_

_P: Not now Hunk, I think I’m on the verge of something and I need concentration._

 

Hunk still looked at her with worry. He was the type to always worry about someone even when EVERYTHING was fine. But that’s why she loved Hunk. When she was worried about her family in space, he was always the one cheering her up with random recipes and stories about Lance in the early Garrison days.

 

_H: Pidge, I know you’re obsessing over something, and I’m a little nervous that it also involves our friends, which makes me double nervous. So, mind filling me in on your little “project"?_

 

Pidge looked at him. There was a stern concern in his eyes. She sighed. He was right. It wasn’t fair to Hunk to leave him out of these juicy details she was keeping behind her friends’ backs. He WAS a blabbermouth though, and had a harder time keeping a straight face when it came to secrets, but Hunk knew what was truly important, and Pidge never doubted him after all this time.

 

She took a deep breath.

 

_P: Whew…Ok. Well, ever since we got back to earth. After the battle with the giant Komar-ish bot, have you noticed Keith and Lance…acting kinda weird around each other?_

 

Hunk raised his eyebrows. His puzzled look melted into hard thinking, recollecting the memories he had of the team when they were all together.

 

_H: I…guess? I mean Lance has been kind of attached to Allura lately. And I mean…Keith has just been… I GUESS cordial? I mean, I don’t think they’ve really interacted much since we got out of the hospital?_

 

Pidge could tell he was trying to understand. But yeah. It was hard to see on the surface. Most people would glance over their interactions without a thought. Pidge knew you had to look closer.

 

_P: Ok…but have you realized how…against Acxa Lance is?_

_H: Yeah I’ve seen that. I think he’s still kinda upset about the whole Lotor-thing though._

_P: Or…_

_H: Or?_

Pidge leaned in.

_P: Acxa has really been hanging around Keith lately. Training, recon missions, briefings…..the only time Lance ever talks about her is all the times she’s with Keith._

 

Hunk cocked a brow. Man Pidge could tell he was trying SO hard. Come on bud, you got this.

 

_P: And as we know, Lance IS the jealous type. Like Matt hitting on Allura, and, funnily enough, when Keith and Allura took off in the pod that one time._

 

Hunk looked down at the burrito in his hand. He cautiously took another bite and chewed. He was REALLY thinking now. Pidge could tell he was using his engineering brain; the cogs turning the best they could. With a full mouth, he stopped chewing. His eyes widened.

 

The last cog clicked into place.

 

Hunk swallowed awkwardly and half choked on the burrito, coughing up a fit as the food went down the wrong pipe. Pidge waited for him to catch his breath.

 

_H: cough-cough…haa…Pidge…are… are you saying….?_

 

Pidge sat back in her chair and crossed one of her legs villain style. She patted her notes on the table.

 

_P: Hunk my friend… I think Lance and Keith have a crush on each other._

 

Pidge had always wished what the brain looked like when someone’s mind was sufficiently “blown”. She had joked putting Matt in an MRI machine and spoiling the final _Star Wars_ movie to him while in one. But the look on Hunk’s face would have to do.

 

He had dropped the rest of his burrito and put his hands to the side of his face.

 

_H: WHA..WHAT??? HOLD ON HOLD ON WHAT??? LIKE? PIDGE ARE YOU JOKING? LIKE WHAT DOES THIS MEAN WHAT…..wait how do you know Keith has a crush too?_

_P: Intuition, and the fact he’s tolerated and reciprocated all of Lance’s antics. Plus he’s always been pretty confident with Lance’s abilities. Remember he asked Lance to lead us out of that pirate ship._

 

Hunk pondered for a moment, crossing his arms in thought.

_H: He WAS pretty upset that Lance didn’t remember their little “moment” after the Sendak fight._

_P: Exactly._

_H: And thinking about it, they make a pretty good team, don’t they?_

 

It was Pidge’s turn to look aback. She started to go through her memories again; what she had seen of the two working together.

 

Fighting the Galra generals the first time; Keith and Lance had each other’s backs the whole time. Lance encouraging Keith’s leadership. She remembered going through that cosmic wormhole after almost going space-mad, the colors wrapping around Voltron as they sped through. How after a moment, she felt a huge boost and realized Voltron had a new power-up; a pair of boosters on the back that could make them go faster than ever. From her screens she saw it was the Red and Black Lion’s bayards being activated.

 

Almost like a pair of wings.

 

Pidge sighed, both content and frustrated with her work. She faced Hunk again.

 

_P: So, yeah, that’s the math I’ve been doing. And I’m PRETTY sure it adds up…I think. There’s still a statistical margin of error that I could be 100% wrong though._

 

She gave her laptop and notes to Hunk for him to look over. He read and re-read over everything intently. His eyes darted and he nodded and and gasped and laughed. Pidge reached over and grabbed a burrito as he read. She opened and took a bite of one, squinting and chewing delicately. Nothing was worse than Food Goo, but here she was wishing she had THAT in her mouth than whatever bulk-brand powdered eggs were now stuck in her teeth. She swallowed with difficulty as Hunk finished reading.

 

_H: Pidge, like…how CAN this be wrong? There’s so much here! Like seriously I’ve known Lance for a long time, and you’ve noticed stuff that’s taken me YEARS to realize about him. It’s so on the nose like… they GOTTA be crushing!_

 

Pidge smiled sadly. She took her notes back and put them in front of her.

_P: Maybe…but…people aren’t numbers. Or machines. Unless they say something I don’t know what’s going on in their heads. And…we can’t ask them about it cause…it’s really none of our business. Even if they are our friends._

 

Hunk looked surprised and Pidge knew why. She LOVED solving problems. Knowing more than anyone. _BEING RIGHT._ Hearing herself say she was content with staying in the dark surprised her too.

 

_H: But, Pidge. They’ve been at odds with each other for so long. If they just knew –_

_P: It’s none of our business. Again…I could be wrong. And asking them about it could make things awkward and uncomfortable. That’s not what I want to do. Besides…_

 

Pidge smiled at him. Beamed, thinking of their happy start as paladins.

 

_P: You guys didn’t prod me about being a girl. Even though…MOST of you knew. You let me come to it on my own terms. And you all accepted me for who I was. It’s the same thing. When the time comes, maybe they’ll clear the air one way or another. And eventually, maybe tell us about it._

 

Hunk looked at her with awe, a smile slowly forming on his lips. He shut his eyes and slapped his knee happily.

 

_H: Those two are idiots, aren’t they?_

_P: Well, we can only have so many scientists on our team._

 

Hunk nodded in agreement. He stood; collecting his bag of what Pidge wouldn’t even consider Kosmo eating.

_H: I’m gonna go play delivery boy, see if anyone else wants these._

_P: Hunk, remember you can’t tell ANYONE about this. Not even Shiro, ok?_

 

_H: I know, I know, I promise I won’t. Honestly now I’m just gonna watch. Might even be like a soap opera. Plus we know we’ll be there for them if the do need help, right?_

 

Pidge nodded. Even if she couldn’t say anything, she would be sure to watch if either of those goofballs were struggling, and would offer her hand for them to take if they needed.

 

Hunk turned to go, but then looked back.

 

_H:…if it IS like before, my guess is Shiro already has it figured out too._

 

Pidge looked blank, and then giggled like a school kid. She and Hunk were smart, but Shiro was like a dad. He just _knows_ things.

 

_P: Yup, you’re probably right._

 

Hunk beamed at her again.

 

_H: You’re just a silent little imp, aren’t you? Observing everyone from the shadows?_

_P: You’d be surprised of what I’ve noticed about you._

 

With a chuckle, Hunk turned and left, the door sliding closed behind him. Pidge turned back to her desk and sat there for a second. All of her thoughts jumbling to try and create a straight narrative. Context clues were always hard, since you never knew if you were looking at something that was really there or not. She wanted to believe she was right, but nagging at the back of her mind was the crushing doubt, because she didn’t want to hurt her friends again because of her cautious studying.

 

One memory surfaced to mind. The end of the first fight with Sendak. The team each proving their strength and value. Pidge had gone to help Shiro up. In her periphery, she saw Keith go over to Lance. Due to the rush of adrenaline, all of her senses had been on high alert. Her hearing suddenly much better:

 

_K: Lance, are you okay?_

_L: …We did it….We **are** a good team…._

 

 

 

………Pidge may be wrong. She may have just spent hours of remembering, connecting dots, and forcing theories in her head to try and figure out one lousy hypothesis. Ultimately, she really couldn’t make a theory, since she didn’t have concrete facts to back up any of her claims.

 

But…

 

Pidge was observant.

 

She just had to wait, and watch carefully.

 

And then of course write it down.

 

That was the only difference between observing and science.

  

 


	2. caring

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hunk had a headache
> 
> Not like a headache you get when you’re tired or hungry or anything like that. But a headache when you’re staring at something SOOOOO hard trying to figure out what the image is to then blink once and lose entirely what it is you were trying to focus on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2nd Part of what i guess is now a series?
> 
> Klance now from Hunk's POV.
> 
> After Pidge I didn't really have an idea of where I wanted to go with this, but I think i've set a track for something interesting.
> 
> Enjoy!

Hunk had a headache

 

Not like a headache you get when you’re tired or hungry or anything like that. But a headache when you’re staring at something SOOOOO hard trying to figure out what the image is to then blink once and lose entirely what it is you were trying to focus on.

 

It was true, most stuff gave him headaches, but that’s only because he had the unfortunate trait of CARING for things too much. He cared about Shay and the Balmera after realizing how bad the Galra were (well, how bad the BAD Galra were). He cared about his friends, obviously. And he cared about saving the universe, despite a rocky start and wanting to go home after like, 3 days of fighting giant robots and space aliens and flying in giant, mechanical cats.

 

So, Hunk cared. And when he cared about something SO much, it gave him a headache.

 

And he had two headaches on his mind at the moment.

 

He was walking down the hall from the Garrison computer room, burritos in tow, after his conversation with Pidge about their friends.

 

_P: I think Lance and Keith have a crush on each other._

Pidge had said that. Pidge had said THAT. _PIDGE_ …had said…. ** _THAT._**

****

Pidge doesn’t, _NEVER_ , says things unless she means them. Hunk knew that after years of watching her work. And whatever Pidge says she _always_ had the facts to back it up.

 

And she DID! Reading through her notes and findings about Keith and Lance had Hunk reeling. Like, it was like someone literally rubbing something in your face for like 5 minutes straight and you’re just getting tired of it but they won’t stop because they WANT it in your face.

 

And it was KILLING Hunk not to talk more.

 

He knew Lance, probably more than anyone on the team. He had been there in their early days at the Garrison. He grew up with Lance and him trying to do their best in classes. He had watched Keith be a little snark of a kid and rebel against Iverson (Hunk swears he was about to watch Griffin get MURDERED that day). He and Lance were ecstatic to be on the same team after Keith dropped out. And after all that time, Hunk just figured Lance and Keith were just at odd ends with each other.

 

Then they ran into Keith again and went into space in the Blue Lion and Hunk just wanted his indigestion to go away for like 2 minutes for him to adjust to all of the craziness that he realizes now, was only like the span of a day.

 

Hunk turned a corner and pulled out another burrito. Sure it tasted like something that came out of Vrepit Sal’s old menu, but until he could commandeer that position of nutritionist at the Garrison, it would have to do.

 

Chewing thoughtfully, he tried to remember how Lance and Keith acted around one another to see if he could catch on Lance’s attitude. Mostly, he just remembered lots of smirks, glares, butting heads, and primarily a mutual disgust between the two.

 

But then Shiro left. Hunk couldn’t hide how much that had hurt.

 

Shiro was the team’s rock. He was the authority figure (of course Allura was the gal in charge, but at least for the earthlings Shiro was papa). But to see Keith break down about it…for Hunk, it was hard to see someone so stoic go full on sulky.

 

But then Lance stepped up. Despite all the bickering and rivalry, Lance put it aside to try to help Keith off the ground.

 

And THAT was the side of Lance Hunk knew. Lance was a genuine friend. He either just had few chances to show it, or he was just flirting too often for people to know it.

 

Hunk thought again about Pidge’s notes. Keith and Lance having each other’s backs. Keith and Lance being a great team of leader and right hand. Keith and Lance forming Voltron’s wings. Keith picking Lance and Lance picking Keith in Garfle Warfle Snick (Hunk SWEARS he only picked Allura because he was thinking about the future of the universe. He also wanted to keep Lance in the game show world because he would’ve gone INSANE without him and Pidge).

 

The list went on and on and on and Hunk couldn’t BELIEVE these two hadn’t talked yet.

 

…………..or realized that it was perfectly factual that they wouldn’t have.

 

Keith isn’t the vocal type, that’s for sure. He could tell, after talking with him and about Hunk missing his family, that Keith needed time to really open up about himself AND help other people.

 

But once he got going, Keith was down right INSPIRATIONAL. Out of everyone, KEITH helped Hunk feel better and motivated about rescuing his family.

 

That made Hunk feel all warm inside thinking about it. He was pretty sure those two years on a space whale softened Keith up into a squishy ball of part-Galra goo. And it showed. Hunk noticed around the Garrison as Keith would talk with Krolia. They would be talking about serious Galra-Marmora stuff and he would hear a burst of actual LAUGHTER out of Keith’s mouth. Like, it turned heads (although Hunk still prides himself on being able to make Keith crack on Arus with the Arusian pops in his eyes).

 

Keith REALLY was a good guy. After a rough start at the Garrison, a shaky middle traveling the galaxy, and being able to end up on Earth again, Hunk could say without a doubt Keith was good.

 

…….which made again the whole don’t-talk-about-Keith-and-Lance thing UNBEARABLE. They had so much going for the-

 

!!!!!

 

…..Hunk rubbed his head as he looked at the wall he just bumped into while he was deep in thought and burrito-chewing. He swallowed and looked to his right at the T-hallway he had come across. He looked to his left-

 

…..The young cadet standing there blushed and gave a small wave before turning about-face and speed-walking down the hallway.

 

Old Hunk would have tried to play off as cool and convince the cadet he wasn’t always a klutz and give the exact reason for his klutzy-ness. But current Hunk had years of space-fighting and Voltron-forming under his belt…..that didn’t do much because he still blushed at his embarrassment over running into a wall.

 

Hunk made the right turn down the hall and kept his eyes front this time. Where was he? Right!

 

Lance and Keith had an interesting compatibility about them. They were opposites…but not? But he knew both were good people and of course, good people should be together right?

 

Keith came from a small, non-existent family that he gained slowly over time, and learned how to love and be a part of one. Lance’s family is HUGE and got love from every angle and KNOWS how to give it. Lance is a talker; Keith is a show-er. Keith keeps his feelings close to his chest; Lance wears his heart on his sleeve.

 

Then. Keith and Lance, neck and neck. Two of the best pilots of Voltron. Self-sacrificing and courageous. Great planners and leaders in their own right. They can play off each other in a battle flawlessly. They both have a competitive streak a galaxy wide. Two sides of the same coin.

 

Two…

 

Holy Crow those two could be EXHAUSTING.  
  
Hunk couldn’t believe that those two haven’t become a TWO yet after all of this headache-inducing thinking. And the fact that he couldn’t bring up the one question he had for the both of them: WHY?

 

Why hasn’t anything happened? Yeah Keith would never admit it first and Lance’s ego wouldn’t allow him to cave (seriously, how similar again?), but after ALL they had been through, the loss, the pain, the emotion…you’d think that two people who had SOME chance of happiness might try to admit how they feel.

 

Hunk turned another corner before he realized……………………………………………………………  
  
…he had no idea where he was going. Obviously his food delivery service career was over before it started because he only guessed Pidge was cornered up in the computer room; he had no idea where anyone else was.

 

Until,

 

_A: Hunk!_

 

Hunk jolted around to see Allura walking over to him, a bit of a skip in her step, as she got closer.

 

Hunk smiled at her bubbly demeanor, something that he hadn’t seen her wear in awhile. After everything she’s been through…well they ALL deserved a break, but even Hunk understands that princesses should get the day off every once in awhile.

 

_H: Hey Allura, what’s going-_

 

…And then the universe crashed down on Hunk all at once. His mental cogs clicked into place like it did with realizing Keith and Lance’s maybe-crush.

 

Allura. ALLURA

 

_A:….Hunk are you quite alright? You look as if you’ve opened the door to an entire Galra infantry._

 

Looking at Allura, he would say the same thing. Hunk could feel his face going redder as he tried to gain composure….doing a bad job of it.

 

_H: Oh it’s…it’s nothing – nothing….whatsoever all, ALL good here – how’re you doing by the by wantaburrito?_

 

He shoved a wrapped breakfast burrito in Allura’s face, to which she instinctively backed off like it was a threat (yes, they were), eyeing it slowly and her gaze reaching Hunk even more so.

 

_A: ehhh….no thank you. I was actually wondering if you had seen Sam. I had wanted to discuss some things about the Komar beast tests and what he’s found so far._

Ok, safe. Safe topic. Saving the world stuff. Hunk could talk about that.

 

_H: Uhh, no, haven’t seen him. Might be in his office or something._

 

_A: Of course. If you don’t mind, I’m still getting used to the Garrison’s layout. I’ll admit I just came from the cafeteria and thought I was heading back to my room, but ended up in the hangar. Would you happen to know where his office is?_

 

Trapped. Trapped and no way out. Allura is a friend and of course Hunk’ll help her. But he only wished he could’ve made his epiphany AFTER he got her to Sam’s office. Why was his brain so DANG GOOD at thinking?!

 

_H: Ye-Yeah! Sure! No problem! Follow me sir-MA’AM!_

 

Hunk rushed behind her and Allura had to jog to catch up to him. They walked in silence for a bit, which left Hunk to collect his thoughts –

 

ALLURA.

The reason why Lance hadn’t ever approached Keith (or at least how Hunk THINKS it’s the reason).

 

Lance has ALWAYS like Allura. Day 1 was flirting like normal, no sweat. Textbook Lance down to the cliffnotes. Day now was…..Hunk actually couldn’t tell. Well, he HAD noticed the two talking more lately, chatting after training, going on missions together, really casual stuff.

 

But the casual stuff ALWAYS turns into the not-so-casual stuff right? That’s how it happens in the movies. When you least expect it. Isn’t that one of Lance’s favorite rom-com taglines? Wait, stop, Hunk was getting off track.

 

But…this whole last ride in space. Hunk had to go back through his head and think that, on the road to get to Earth, Lance had kind of backed off. He wasn’t his normal flirty flirt self (unless you call wanting to ride with Romelle in the Red Lion classic Lance, but he paid for that one himself).

 

But what if it WAS Allura. Lance wouldn’t say anything because he likes Allura…and he’s just WAY too dense to see that he likes Keith.

 

_A: Erhm, thank you Hunk. It’s nice of you to escort me, even if you were busy with something else._

 

Hunk came back to reality and looked at Allura. She looked…sheepish? He and her never really hung out much, which really WAS a shame because Allura was cool, in all her alien-super-power coolness.

 

_H: No! Of course not! We’re friends of COURSE I’m gonna help you out. It’s like a no-brainer thing._

 

_A: I just mean…I’ve always been in a decent amount of control all this time. Being here…it’s been a different experience._

 

_H: That’s just cuz we always looked to you for anything saving-the-universe-wise. And we still do! Now…there’s just more authority-people around to help you do that. Some just think they’re better than everyone else cuz they’re crusty old people that can’t make wormholes or talk to space mice._

 

Allura laughed at that. Hunk gave her another fond smile.

 

….He couldn’t blame Allura if Lance liked her. She was…likeable. Really. Always in control. Determined. Caring. She was the space mom they never had. All the reasons why Hunk picked her in Garfle Warfle Snick.

 

They passed a few rooms with cadets in their classes, all trying to catch glimpses of the legs of Voltron walk by (the best body part duo, Hunk would say).

 

_H: So…other than the whole crusties intimidating you, how has Earth been?_

 

_A: Oh! It’s been fantastic! Well…of course it’s not Altea, but I’ve appreciated what Earth has to offer. The cuisine is…….interesting, so to say._

_H: Well you’ve just never had a Garrison breakfast burrito_

 

Hunk gave her a sarcastic grin and held up a foil wrap to her face. Allura scrunched he nose and side-eyed him……..a little longer than comfortable.

 

_A: And……most likely won’t, at least in the near future._

_H: Well, I guess I can wait for the far-future to get here._

 

_A: Yes, well….adjusting has been fairly simple. Lance has been quite the help, letting me know of different Earth customs. Like how people will say “bless you” when you sneeze. What blessings are you bestowing on someone anyway? Or, Lance told me you have a day devoted solely to a large man giving gifts to the planet while they’re all asleep? Why have we not tried contacting him for the coalition? He’d be quite helpful for information distribution. Oh, Lance also said that you like to fill small pools with a substance like our food goo –_

 

…….Hunk was feeling the ice drip down his back like when he tripped on the rink at the _Voltron Show_ on ICE.

 

Lance said this, Lance told me that.

 

Lance, Lance, Lance, LANCE…..

 

……Did….did Allura have a crush on Lance?

 

 ** _WHEN_** did Allura get a crush on Lance?!?!

 

For all Hunk knew, she had seen him as a friend, paladin, annoying little turkey.

 

But CRUSH?!

 

Hunk was trying to get his thoughts all in his head. If Allura was crushing on Lance and Lance liked Allura then that means they like each other but according to Pidge Lance may also have a crush on Keith who may or may not have a crush back on Lance but now Allura is in the mix and Hunk knows Keith isn’t crushing on Allura but what if Keith KNOWS Allura has a crush on Lance cuz they ALL know Lance has crushed on Allura before but-

 

_A: Hunk are you quite alright?_

 

Hunk had to take a tic to realize he was 1) a cold-sweating mess, and b) they had stopped at Sam’s office.

 

He looked at her first with fear of realization and guilt, but took a deep breath in and out, and tried for a more, i-am-your-friend-and-support-all-of-my-friends-equally, look. He smiled.

 

_H: Sorry, I’m good. Just…lots of thoughts nowadays, ya know?_

_A: I believe I do. Much has happened, and I have the awful feeling more is yet to come._

_H: Ah, don’t sweat it. We’re a team, we’ll have each other’s backs. Us legs gotta keep our group of doofuses upright, am I right?_

 

Hunk held out his fist to her. She looked skeptically at it, before smiling and bringing her own to meet his knuckles.

 

_A: Thank you Hunk. That confidence and positivity really shines through to the team. Please, always keep that close to you._

 

Hunk is an honest guy, and will admit he blushed a bit at that. He gave her a slight salute and walked down the hall, leaving her to do business with Sam. He looked back once to see if she had……yup, inside the door…..and CUE THE MENTAL FREAK OUT:

 

Allura might have a crush on Lance, which would be like, Lance’s #1 DREAM. Hunk LOVED Allura…platonically, don’t go getting any ideas. But he was also Lance’s best friend. Hunk looked out for Lance like a momma bear, he wanted the best for his baby cub. And while they were all friends, Hunk could see, at least in the past, Allura was never interested and just kept things friendly. Hunk knew that would dig at Lance, and while he and Pidge would tease him about it, Hunk was trying to show Lance that he didn’t have to be super invested in Allura if she might not feel the same.

 

And then KEITH in the picture! Hunk knows Keith is a GREAT guy. Plus, Keith has always been supportive of Lance. Well, not during the rivalry parts, but hey, most people tell Lance to stop if he’s being annoying. Keith EMBRACED it and RECIPROCATED Lance’s antics. No sane person does that. Someone smitten with a crush? Possibly. So Allura in this picture does not seem right at all-

 

…..

 

Hunk stopped in his tracks. He straight up realized how horrible of a friend he was being in his own mind.

 

Allura had her ENTIRE PLANET taken from her. She had totally crushed on Lotor and got crushed in the process. Her life has been a roller coaster of emotions and she still had to be the brave one.

 

If Lance made her happy, even if it seemed sudden, how could Hunk argue that? Yeah, it seemed weird after all they’ve been through, but how could he knock a friend’s feelings because it wasn’t “what he saw”?

 

Hunk’s headache ached more, his eyeballs wanting to pop out of the socket, to which he probably wouldn’t argue at this point. MAN he had some friends in a silly pickle. AND HE STILL COULDN’T SAY ANYTHING TO THEM. The war with the Galra was starting to feel like a game of Red Rover compared to his friends’ maybe-love lives.

 

Hunk wanted to go curl up in his bed and find something sweet to wash out the freezer-egg taste in his mouth from the burrito. He passed another long hallway-

 

_S: Hunk! Wait up!_

 

Hunk turned. Shiro was jogging right behind him to catch up. (was Hunk really walking that fast? Man that’s an accomplishment if buff-boy Shiro is out of breath)

 

_H: H-hey Shiro? Whassup?_

 

_S: Just…hah…just saw you walking down the hall. Hadn’t talked in awhile so I wanted to catch up._

 

……oh

 

_H:….oh…that’s, uhh… yea…cool?_

_S:….you don’t like talking with me?_

_H: NO! Nonononononononononono I. LOVE talking with you Shiro! You’re a GREAT talker-to-person and talking is GREAT with you and-_

 

Shiro let out one of his deep, hearty laughs. The one where you know that YES, he actually feels OK and not riddled with responsibilities, scary flashbacks, or general unease of a “fearless” leader. He could finally just be a guy.

 

_S: Relax Hunk. I know we’ve been on edge and busy lately; I just want to make sure my paladins are holding up and taking care of themselves._

 

Shiro placed a hand on Hunk’s shoulder. Well, more like he placed **THE** hand on his shoulder. Shiro’s new arm shone bright silver and the blue light from his shoulder was pleasant to look at….and Hunk looked a little too long at it.

 

Shiro brought his arm in front of him.

 

_S: Did you want to touch it?_

 

Hunk got as red as Iverson after Keith punched Griffin.

 

_H: THAT – NO – IT’S UH - !!_

 

Another warm laugh.

 

_S: It’s fine Hunk, really._

 

Hunk brought his hand slowly up and placed it on Shiro’s arm. It wasn’t cold, despite the silver shine, and hummed slightly under his touch. Experimentally, he put a bit of pressure on it, and it felt just like a real arm resisting, maybe with a feel like a magnet opposing a pole.

 

_H: Do…do you feel that?_

 

Shiro nodded

 

_S: It’s not the exact same, but I can feel the pressure, and small electrical pulses trick my mind to feel texture. It only really works on stuff with a lot of texture, so skin is a bit harder to feel._

 

Hunk took his hand away. He realized out of all of them, Shiro really was the one whose world was turned upside down. He DIED. Like, not too many people can SAY they DID that.

 

_S: So, how about a walk?_

 

Shiro gestured and Hunk nodded and followed, walking in step with him down the hall. Hunk realized he and Shiro never really hung out much. Saving the universe can put a damper on brunch plans, but out of all the paladins, Shiro was the one Hunk felt the furthest from.

 

_H: So, uhh….how’ve you been? How’s….Garrison stuff?_

_S:…Garrison stuff is good. Complicated but good. It’s just been trying to adjust back to the system of things. Being in Voltron, we’ve been at our own reigns for so long, we never worried about protocol or rules, we acted and we did what was right. Back here, I just forgot how many rules we have to go through. How we can’t just DO the right thing, and convincing some of the old codgers can be as daunting as facing a Galra fleet._

 

Hunk nodded. Shiro was the hero. He liked to save people. So being restricted from saving said people could be problematic.

 

_H: Yeah… and just..normal stuff? You doing good with that?_

_S: Sounds like you’re asking more about me even though I was thinking I’d ask how you were feeling._

 

Hunk blushed and looked down. Man Shiro’s laugh was getting infectious.

 

_S: Again, it’s fine Hunk, that’s just how you are….I guess big picture, I can’t complain. Lunches with you guys are what I look forward to. I also make sure to check in with Keith now and again, for Voltron stuff but also to make sure he’s doing OK. I’ve done some catching up with Matt too. We’ve had such crazy lives after Kerberos that we’re sounding like two old war vets in a retirement home. I even have the hair to match._

 

Hunk swelled inside (Shiro looked forward to their lunches. SQUEE!). Hunk liked that despite all of their hardship, Shiro could still find something to be happy about. It made Hunk feel super cozy inside, filling him with much needed positive vibes that –

 

Shiro.

 

Shiro talks to Keith.

 

KEITH.

 

Shiro TALKS. To KEITH.

 

SHIRO KNOWS KEITH.

 

Hunk had to remember he had a right and left foot instead of two left ones before he was tripping over himself. Shiro used his robo-arm to steady him before he made a 45-degree angle.

 

_S: Whoa, you OK big guy?_

_H: YEaH, yeah I’m…good GREAT… in fact, all good._

 

Shiro cocked his eyebrow. His skeptical look was much kinder than some. Made him look like a confused puppy. But Hunk knew he was thoroughly (and cutely) concerned. Hunk coughed in his fist to gain composure.

 

_H: I – I was just… um, Shiro? You know Keith, right?_

_S: …Well, I mean, I guess I met him when he was a young teen. Raised him basically, put him through Garrison training. Spent a few years of flying and fighting an inter-galactic war in space with him. I guess we’ve crossed paths before._

 

…………………………Hunk could not believe the SMUG smirk on Shiro’s face. Hunk had a dad that made jokes. He did not need another one to do the same thing.

 

_H: Yeah, I KNOW you **“know”** him. But like, I mean you know him on a more personal level, right?_

_S: ….yeah, you could say that. What he opens up to me that is. You going somewhere with this Hunk?_

 

Hunk knew he couldn’t hide things from Shiro. And he HAD promised Pidge he wouldn’t tell. But he at least had to get a HINT or he’d go insane.

 

_H: I just mean, Keith, you know? He’s a pretty stoic guy. Doesn’t let people in real easy-like. Keeps to himself._

_S: ye…yeah? Those are facts about Keith._

_H: So, I guess, I’m just thinking we’ve been doing this fighting-evil, saving-the-world thing for so long now, I was kind of wondering what it took to…get under his skin? No more like, get him to open up?_

 

Shiro had no idea where Hunk was going with this, and for Hunk, that was good.

 

_S: Well, time I guess. It took me forever to get Keith to really talk to me. Respect is also a big thing. He has to look at you as at least an equal for him to really open up to you, emotionally. I’d like to think I’ve been a decent role model over the years, so that’s why he’s able to talk to me. But I’ve heard he’s given you some good advice, so I guess he sees you as a fellow peer too, Hunk._

…Not where Hunk was going with it, but that did strike him. It was true. Hunk respected Keith (and Galra Keith), and Keith DID help him and talk with him about his family. So, wow, Keith has come a long way.

 

But back to the more important things; Keith and Lance really WERE equals. They bickered and competed, but that only strengthened their bond. Keith would trust Lance with the lead if necessary. Lance made sure to follow Keith’s orders to a T. They both showed their admiration and respect in ways you had to look at through a microscope, but it was still there.

 

_H: And…I know he doesn’t really show it, but…how is he like…with his affections?_

_S: Affections?_

_H: Yeah like, when he………..admires….someone…a lot, what does he do to show it?_

_S:…………._

 

Hunk was a little nervous at how LONG Shiro was silent for.

 

_S:….he’s not the kind to talk, like we all know. Like I said, he just shows a great deal of respect for people he cares about. He gravitates toward them. Maybe worries or protects them more. Actions versus words._

 

Hunk remembers Keith calling Lance during the battles on Earth. He HEARD Keith get super nervous when Lance wouldn’t respond. He also recalled Pidge’s notes, about how Keith and Lance always stood next to each other. Keith slicing a gun aimed at Lance when they met Sven and alternate-universe Slav (Hunk gave himself a quick second to remember that ACCENT and put a pin to ask Shiro at some point to try Swedish). They were neck and neck, but also back to back. Side to side.

 

_H: Ok, ok. So, he’s subtle, is what you’re saying. So if someone were trying to and, I don’t know, reciprocate or admit their own…admiration, what should they do?_

 

Shiro smiled softly (and maybe sadly, like what?), and rested his real hand on Hunk’s shoulder, stopping their walk.

 

_S: Hunk. Despite what his demeanor shows, Keith can be VERY open with people about honest feelings. It just takes him a bit to get going. Be patient and deliberate, and you can usually get an answer out of him._

_H: Hmmmm…alright, I see what you’re saying._

_S: Just tell him how you feel, and I know he’ll be honest with you and let you know if he feels the same._

 

……………………………………………………………………………………………..

 

Hunk was pretty sure that Shiro made a sharp turn at some point in their conversation, because he was completely lost.

 

_H: …Wait, what are you talking about?_

_S: No need to be shy Hunk. If you like Keith, just tell him. He would never make fun or belittle anyone about things like that._

_H: WHOA whoawhoawhoawhoawhoaWHAT?! NO, no I mean, I DON’T like Keith. Nowhere near. At least, not like that, like, we’re bros and all but NO. I’m not talking about me._

 

Almost IMMEDIATELY, Shiro clutched his hand to his heart and placed the other on his knee, a sigh of utter RELIEF leaving his mouth.

 

_S: Oh thank goodness!...I was afraid I would have to prepare a let-you-down-easy speech._

 

…   … …

 

_H: You mean you know Keith would turn me down?_

_S: No, no, well…You’re a great guy Hunk, but like you said, I know Keith and, as far as romance goes, I just don’t think you’d be his type._

 

It was Shiro’s turn to blush and look sheepish. Hunk pursed his lips skeptically. He wasn’t offended (well, maybe a little, but more like if given the chance, he could TOTALLY woo Keith if he wanted), but now he realized what questions he left open.

 

_H: Well, then, what IS Keith’s type?_

_S: Why so curious if this isn’t about you?_

 

Trapped. Again.

 

_H: I….uhhhhhh…..JUST….curiousssssss…?_

 

An eyebrow raise from Shiro was all it took to kill this cat.

 

_S:…Hunk…this wouldn’t have anything to do with Lance, would it?_

 

A bomb bigger than Naxela went off in Hunk’s brain. Sorry Pidge, Yellow Lion’s out of the bag. Hunk steeled his mind for the later convo he knew he’d be having with her about spilling –

 

Wait.

 

WAIT.

 

_H: WAIT. How do you know? Or, well, you know something we – I, don’t know?_

_S: Sounds like Pidge has been trying to do some “research”, huh?_

 

Hunk nodded slowly and sheepishly. Guess he was right. Shiro knows everything.

 

_S: I’ve always sort of noticed those two. It’s really hard to get Keith to open up or interact with others, especially if they annoy him or he gets tired of them. That’s why I’ve found it so refreshing having Lance around. He’s been able to make Keith play along and get out of his shell a bit. And that’s DESPITE pestering him into a fun little rivalry._

 

Hunk nodded in agreement, but also wanted to be sure…

 

_H: But, do you think Keith, maybe…LIKES Lance?_

 

Shiro’s expression faltered a bit. Hunk didn’t like where that might go.

 

_S: I have my intuition, after knowing him so long, but he’s never told me anything like that. Of course he’s COMPLAINED about Lance numerous times, and also praised him. But if Keith does have a soft spot for Lance, he’s never said it to me._

_H: And, you think Lance…?_

_S: Same thing, but I think it’s easier to see on Lance. He’s hung around Keith so long, and may call it a “rivalry”, but like you said, I think it’s more admiration and a role model versus a grudge of some sort._

_H: Yeah, but what I mean is-_

 

Shiro held up a hand gently, to silence Hunk.

 

_S: I don’t want to say anything or assume anything, since it could put a pressure on the team that honestly, we really don’t need right now. What with the war and the Galra, there’s too much to think about than who likes who._

_H: Yea, yea, we get it Shiro, we’re just…I’M, just worried that they could get along SO much better if they knew._

_S: Knew what?_

_H:…………..that……that they like each other?_

_S: Do they?_

 

………….Ok Shiro really did not have to play dad RIGHT NOW. Hunk let out a big sigh. Shiro gave a chuckle.

 

_S: I see where you’re coming from Hunk, really, I do. I’ve also seen how Lance and Allura have been spending time together, and they both seem to be happy. Part of life is enjoying it, and if they enjoy each other’s company, then I think they’re doing pretty good so far._

 

Hunk knew he agreed. It was the exact argument he had in his head a few minutes prior. He just had one thought that still nagged at his brain.

 

_H: But…but what about KEITH’S happiness._

 

Shiro kept smiling.

 

_S: I have noticed Keith being a bit prickly now and again, don’t worry, and I’ve asked him about it. He equates it to being back on Earth and the impending danger we’re in. I’m not gonna pry, but it’s OK Hunk. If Keith ever wants to talk about it, I assure you I’ll be there to help him through it._

_H: If…if he DID like Lance…would you try to get him to come between Lance and Allura._

Shiro’s look got more serious. He was silent for a while, his eyes moving side to side in thought, as if he was reading the sentence he was about to say:

 

_S: I don’t think it’s necessarily “coming between them”, but more so Keith being honest with himself. If he DOES like Lance, then I would steer him into trying to admit those feelings. Letting them fester could hurt him down the line. And…while I know it won’t be an easy conversation, telling Lance about…ANY feelings he might have, could result in the two bonding and being stronger together, regardless of the outcome. All it takes is for one of them to make the first step._

 

Hunk marveled at how calm Shiro was about all of this, but like he said. A war kind of comes at top priority compared to playground crushes. Maybe, if and WHEN they defeat the empire, they could all settle down, and one of them COULD make that first step.

 

_H:….Shiro, how do you just…let things lie, knowing all of this, when you know you could start a chain reaction of events that could do some neat things for our group?_

_S: I’m a patient guy. I don’t poke the beast, and I let people come to their own decisions on their own time._

 

Hunk nodded and smiled.

 

_S:…But_

 

And then felt the smile drain away.

 

_S:…IF…Keith does come forward with some kind of feelings. I WOULD tell him to try and talk to Lance as soon as he could. This war has caused so much hardship…so many unsaid words….I would hate to see that happen to Keith if….if the worst….did come to pass…_

 

Hunk kept very still and silent. Shiro had NOT opened up to him, maybe ANYONE, about what had happened to him. What happened to….

 

_H: I…I never said but….I’m really sorry Shiro, about you and –_

 

_S: It’s OK Hunk. It hurts, but it’s OK. I…Adam…and I broke it off a long time ago. It hurts losing anyone you love. And it just…really stings when it happens without you being there. Knowing it happened a while ago._

 

Hunk didn’t mean to, but he mentally took note that Shiro’s voice cracked 3 times talking about his ex’s death. His fight or flight response kicked in, and before his mind could say _hey let’s maybe NOT do this_ , his arms were around Shiro in a big Hunk bear hug.

 

After the initial shock he felt from Shiro tensing (and Hunk’s own shock because HOLY CROW HE WAS HUGGING SHIRO), Shiro brought his arms up to reciprocate the hug. Hunk lightly patted his back.

 

_S: Thank you Hunk_

_H: Never a problem, man._

 

They detached and Shiro was beaming at him. Hunk felt the heat start to creep up his neck.

 

_S: Have to say, you’re probably the one who fits his lion the most._

 

Confused expression?

 

_S: You care Hunk. A lot. That’s a great quality to have. No matter how someone is feeling, you’re doing your best to make sure they’re OK on the other side of it._

 

Praise from Shiro about training or Voltron stuff was always uplifting and a boost to Hunk’s confidence. Praise about sentimental stuff was life-changing. Hunk couldn’t contain the tomato juice that was now up to his hairline, face feeling hot with pride and pure embarrassment. Man Shiro was in a downright happy mood with how much he was laughing.

 

_S: Keep it up Hunk, you’re the leg that makes sure we’re all still standing._

 

Hunk was able to calm his face down a bit, grinning from sideburn to sideburn. Then the thought of his tomato face reminded him:

 

_H: Oh, right! Almost forgot._

 

He lifted up the bag slung on his arm, reached in and grabbed one if its contents.

 

_H: Wanted to see if anyone was hungry. Breakfast burrito?_

 

He held up the foil wrap to Shiro’s face. Shiro….looked…at it. Sniffing loudly twice at it.

 

_S: Were these from the Garrison kitchen?_

_H: Well, yeah. Not really any other place to get food ‘round here._

 

Shiro gave Hunk the MOST deadpan stare he had EVER received from his leader.

 

_S:…No….Just..no._

 

Hunk pouted, then laughed. He stuffed the wrap back in the bag.

 

_H: Think I’ll go look for Lance and tell him they’re from the old taco truck that would sometimes come to the Garrison. Watch his face melt when he tries one. One of these days I’m going to hack the kitchen’s computer and order some real food for once._

_S: Please do. Iverson says everything on our menus is for nutrition and strength but you have to HAVE strength to eat any of this stuff._

 

They both broke out in laughter, and Hunk didn’t want to leave without accomplishing one thing.

 

_H: So…you’ll take care of Keith, and Pidge and I will take care of Lance?_

 

A sly smile crossed Shiro’s lips (was he scheming?)

 

_S: Deal. But then who will take care of Allura?_

 

Hunk brought his fist to his chin, pondering. Ponder ponder ponder. Then snapped his fingers.

 

_H: Duh, we all will._

 

Shiro patted Hunk’s shoulder, turning to walk in the other direction down the hall.

 

_S: Of course we will. Good talking to you Hunk._

_H: Same. I’ll make sure to make something better for our next Paladin lunch._

_S: My stomach will be looking forward to it._

 

With that he turned and left. Hunk started walking down the hall to the rec room.

 

His mind still had a million thoughts in it, but his headache seemed to subside. Listening to Allura and talking with Shiro, it was like all of his thoughts were at least organized now.

 

Keith may like Lance. Lance may like Keith. Half of the paladins were all game for being amazing supportive friends for them if the time came.

 

And, HOPEFULLY, if the time DID come, Hunk wanted to be first in line to give them both a polar bear hug.

 

Because Hunk cared. And since caring is sharing:

 

He was excited to share the love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one may have actually been more fun to write, strangely enough. Hunk is HARD to write for, and I applaud voltron for writing such a great character.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Lemme know if you liked it!


End file.
